Once again
by The Mystic Holder101
Summary: Fairy Tail is the same old guild; Fighting, drinking and just getting along with eachother. With Erza, it has been normal for her, all the people around her and the events. Until, her childhood friend comes through the door for her. M - Lemon and Possiblities of violence and major language. Wait and see
1. Chapter 1

"Guys! Erza is nearby!"

The ice mage and the fire dragon slayer started to back off each other when they were notified of the Queen of Fairies arrival. Separating from each other, Natzu went to the stools while Gray went to sit on one of the tables with the other two dragon slayer in the guild, Gajeel and Wendy.

"Hey Erza" Mira shouts from over the bar, while just giggling to Cana's drunk state. Lucy, the celestial spirit mage walks over to the board with missions. She remembers all the missions her, Natzu, Gray and Erza did together. But, she remembered her and Natzu's missions together. Including the blue cat, Happy.

While people socialize with each other, a man in a cloak that has covered his face enters. Erza turns around instantly knowing who it is, knowing that he is trying to fool people in her guild that he is the Edola verison. Clearly not, the magic that comes off him is different from the King himself. He looks at Erza, making eye contact. All their childhood memories come clashing down on her. Dread, pain, hurt, relief, happiness. Love. All the emotions shown into her eyes, shown only to him. The room's volume doesn't change at all. Like they haven't noticed him. Not bothered by this at all, she ushers him outside, not caring one bit what he is thinking right now.

Grabbing his hand, she pulls him to a nearby river. Once there, she lets go of his hand and looks into his eyes once again…

"I know it's you, Jellal! What the hell are you doing here?" She says, but the angrier in her voice and worry showing clearly.

Jellal looks into her eyes, seeing all the feelings he did back at the guild. He hesitantly, but loudly says; "I want to make it clear about something that I couldn't the moment on that cliff…"

"Just before you say it, I know you don't have a fiancée. Even as kids, I could make out when you was lying. Doesn't mean that I won't now." She gives him a sad smile but tells him to go on with what he was about to say.

"I-I came to tell you that I regret what I have done, even though I made it clear on that day that I regretted it. But, there is one thing that I didn't make clear… I don't know if you know that I love and miss you. I have loved you the moment I first saw you in the cell when we was young… I use to dream about OUR future together, and I still dream about it. The moment I gave you your last name, 'Scarlet', I thought to myself that it was pointless because one day it would have been 'Fernandes'. Every time I set my eyes upon you, these feelings over whelm me with love that I have for you. I know that I can't change the past, but I know that I can change the future. For the both of us.."

Erza stood there, looking at him with passion in her eyes and love. When Jellal blinked, he found himself on the ground, straddled by his lover. Looking up at her.

Pulling out both of her hands and placing them at the side of his face and pulling him up slowly for a kiss. She leans down and captures his lips with her soft ones, while doing so he travels his hands down her back, smoothing them along her armor onto her curves, holding onto her hips.

Lust and desire building up inside of him, he slips his tongue out of his lips, smoothing along Erza's bottom lip. Asking for entrance by covering her lips with his saliva, giving him access inside of her mouth. His tongue massages hers with his own, he lays back down on his back fully on the soft, grass. Bringing her with him.

Taking advantage of the position that she is in, Erza starts to rub the inside of her thigh against Jellal's leg, slowly pressing down her crotch against his, causing both of their lust to go up. Feeling this, a moan escapes her lips. Hearing this, his left hand grabs her waist and his right hand grabs a lush full of her rosy – red hair and he flips them over. Noticing this, she puts both legs around his waist and start to slowly show their passion for each other through their mouths.

~~Moments later~~

Erza's armor is off and she is laying underneath her first love naked. She brings her hands down his back and tugs up his shirt over his head and joining her pile of clothing and undergarments. Not scared of Jellal seeing her bare before him. Noticing this, he smirks down at her. Licking her plump, cherry lips, then her neck, biting slightly travelling down to her rosey buds on her round, bust chest. Licking the tip and kissing, then sucking on it gently, earning a satisfied moan from her. While doing this, he rolled the other rosy bud between his fingers, massaging them, then travelling his hands down her body, slipping the tip of his finger between her folds..

"J-Jellal..Please.." Erza moaned out, panting slightly from all the pleasure that she was getting from the man she never thought she would see again.

Hearing this, he slips one of his fingers inside of her. Thrusting in and out of her slowly, feeling as though she is doing alright with this, he slides another finger inside of her. Stretching her more, for later..

"A-Ahh..! M-More..!" Going by this request, he slides his fingers all the way out and thrusts back in, harder but not hard enough to hurt her. Speeding up the rhythm that he previously made.

Several moments later, Erza places one of her hands on Jellals head and holds onto him while screaming out in passion and awe "I-I think am about t-to..!" Before she could finish her sentence, she didn't relise that he had stopped sucking on her erect nipples and travelled down to her private part that was being ravished by fingers but now.."J-Jellal!", she screamed out while feeling the rush of ecstasy go through her, knowing that she is experiencing this feeling with her true love.

Getting all off her fluids around his mouth and on his tongue, he licks out more and then licks her clit, to her hip bones, to her flat stomach, then between the passage of her rounded chest. Up her neck, sucking her pulse point while going past, going back to her plump, pink soft lips. Going back to what first brought them to this position.

Feeling his erection through his trousers, she rocks her hips against his and rubs her wet crotch against his pulsing one. Earning a groan from this, she smirks up at him that has lust in his eyes..

Coming from his haze, he then notices that Erza is reaching for the buckle of his trousers and reaching down to his bulge… 'Oh, looks like she's getting revenge for teasing. This should be fun' He smirks to himself, she flips them both over so that she is straddling him again. Sliding down his body, getting ready to get out his bulge.

~~Meanwhile, back at the guild~~

Everyone is doing what they normally do, trying to score with the women, drinking and fighting.

Natsu, sitting at the same spot with Happy laying on the table nearby him, stuffed like a pig. Him in the same situation as his blue friend.

"Arghh, it hurts so good Natsu!" Happy exclaims before a burp escapes from his mouth. He then drifts off into his day slumber. Natsu looks at starts to pat his body, getting a loud burp. Noticing this, he comes over to shout at him for his rudeness.

"Some people are trying to talk here, flame brain!" Gray shouts at him, not knowing that he is being drooled over by his own fan-girl, Juvia.

Staring at him in the eye with tired eyes, a few awkward silence moments later, he burps once again.

"Did you not just hear me?!" Rage glows in his eyes, not liking his rudeness.

Seeing this, Natsu keeps his normal poker face on while he is smirking on the inside and not being able to hold his laughter in. He bursts out laughing.

"Whats so funny, squinty eyes?!"

Foreheads press against each other with each of the rivals eyes burning with rage. Both going at each other once again.

Lucy, sitting in one of the corner tables sees this. "I wonder if they will ever get on.."

Wendy, the sky dragon slayer replies to this while looking at what she is.

"By the way things are going on between them, I highly doubt it. But, they seem like perfect buddies around Erza! Be better if they was like that when she wasn't around" Noticing that Erza was gone, her cheeky smile disappears and her face expression turns into a questioning look. "Where is she anyway?"

~~Back to Jellal and Erza~~

Erza has cum around her lips, cleaning it up with her tongue. She is sitting ontop of a breathless, flushed Jellal.

Smirking at her success of getting control of this dream – like situation. She starts to rock her hips against his crotch, causing it to come back alive. Moving her hips slowly against his body and working her body with her tempo, arching her back slightly making her chest come out more, with each grind she puts more pressure. Causing both of them to moan at the friction.

Feeling as though he caught his breath back, he flips them so he is on top and lines up his private to hers and slowly enters in her. Looking down at her face, checking if she is in any pain yet but sees none, sliding into her more until he feels the barrier to her womanhood.

"Are you ready?" Actually saying, 'There is no turning back now'. She nods. He slowly passes through the barrier, hearing a wince and a moan of both pain and pleasure. Knowing that she is alright now by the nod she just gave, he takes it out all the way and slowly enters back in, doing this over this. Making sweet love to her, no claiming, just showing each other their love for one another. Knowing the tempo now, she rocks her hips against his, making a perfect rhyme.

All they hear is panting and moaning, but to them is sweet music, bodies glistening from sweat and both of their lips looking plump and a bit bruised from all the biting.

Hips still rocking together in a perfect tune, he starts to use the tactics he used earlier on her and her busted chest and erect nipples. Licking, slight biting and sucking.

The pleasure building up inside, knowing that the same feeling she got from earlier is coming back again. "I-I'm going to –" both of them released together, still riding out their passion. Once finishing the release, they did a few more then he collapsed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and putting his face at where the joint of the shoulder and neck is, nuzzling it.

"Hmm…The only man that can make me feel like this is finally in my arms…" Saying this out loud to herself, not knowing that he heard it. But he hears it and he starts to softly kiss her neck then licking, sighing against her, sending a shiver down her spine and a soft moan from her.

She puts her hand against his cheek and lifts his head up, getting a kiss from her.

Seeing that the sun is fading away in the horizon, they decide that they should get going. Going back to the guild, together. Erza doesn't get changed in her armor, but her daily clothing. Him, in the things that he arrived in, still not wanting to know that it is him, hoping that they look at him as Mystogan instead of Jellal.

~~At the Guild~~

Both of the guys backed off, knowing what will happen if Erza waltzed in any moment seeing them fight. So, Natsu got back to eating with Happy who awoken, Gray talking to Gajeel and Lucy, with Juvia watching him every second beside him. Everything was going good, fellow members of the guild talking to each other. Cana, drinking like usual, Natsu and Happy eating happily, Mirajane, Louisanna and Elfmane laughing together like a family they were.

Moments later, they hear the front entry of the bar open by Erza and the mysterious Mystogan. Some members think that's why he is called Mystogan, Mystogan for mysterious? No one really knows. They both walk in and no one notices that Erza outfit has changed except from Lucy and Mirajane.

"Hey Erza, where did you go? You've been gone for at least over three hours! And..Your oufit has changed..?" She playfully looks at her, getting kinky thoughts in her head. But knowing Erza, she will either ; 1. Cover it all up with a lie or 2. Threaten you, so.

"I just showed Mystogan around here, to get himself familiarised with the place because he is staying here for a while, from what I was told." She looks at him and smiles. Lucy opens her mouth to say something but closes it and folds her arms, tapping her chin with her finger, thinking.

Ignoring this, Erza informs them that she has just came to tell them that she will no longer be in, strolling out with Mystogan, out of Fairy Tail.


	2. Fun,Fun,Fun

_**This chapter was post to be up yesterday, but since I had a busy day I couldn't find the time to upload it so, later on today I am going to upload chapter 3. Hope your liking the story so far! It would be very nice if you say what you think and that can boost me up to be a better writer! **_

_**On the next chapter, there wont be much lemon because of something that I can't say. But you'll have to find out, right? Anyways, Have fun!**_

* * *

Waking up alone in her bed, 'wait what?!' She bolts right up so she sitting up and looks around the room, not seeing him. Turning around to her bed stand next to her king size bed, she sees that it is in the middle of the night…'Why isn't he next to me then?'

"My turn to choose a song!" Erza instantly knows that voice. Cana, explains a lot. Most likely gotten drunk with a few friends but why?

'You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right, You lookin' for her in the day time with the light' Erza looks a head through the cracked open door, hearing the song. Getting out of her bed, she puts on her soft white – flower robe, fastening it tightly. Walking towards where the music is coming from, seeing; Natsu, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Lucy, Cana then finally her man, Jellal.

Still not knowing of her presence, Cana keeps on singing along with the song she has chosen, hiccupping along a few lines.

"You WANNA get in my world, get LOST in it!" Increasing her voice at some words, she giggles at this. Erza looks around the room and sees empty bottles of alcohol around them. Leaning against the door, still not noticed.

Through the middle of the song, Lucy joins with Cana standing next to her leaning against eachother. "Baby we can keep it on the LOW, Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know. If you with it girl I know a place we can go" Rocking their hips together with the beat.

Hearing a chuckling side at the side of the room, he turns his head to see Erza standing there. Watching the drunken people act silly.

"Oh gosh, Erza! HELP ME!" Shouting across from the room, being chased by Lucy trying to hug the shaken spirit, Plue. Hearing her name, Jellal turns around to see Erza in a robe that hugs her glorious figure, showing enough cleavage to get a man's attention and that stops mid-thigh.

Once the song finished, they heard someone yell out "MY TURNN" changing it to the song 'Hips don't lie'. A song made for a woman's body to wave two.

Looking at Natsu, then at Jellal with a questioning look for all of this, then just noticing that he isn't hiding his face. Explaining it all, she realised it was just for the fun of it and he hasn't had fun for a LONG time, wanting some now when he can. Smiling at this and going along with it.

Two hours later, still all hyped up from the alcohol they had. Cana, still dancing and singing (out of tune) along with the song that is playing; 'Sexy Back'. Lucy next to her, being watched by Gajeel that is watching her body wave with the rhyme of the song and on the other side of her is Lucy, dancing with hands on her hips to control the wave better, also being watched by a satisfied Natsu.

Wanting to go somewhere else to show her man what she can do, she takes his hands and pulls him to their bedroom. Still hearing the song from the room, what he doesn't know that she has a surprise for him under her robe, waiting to be shown.

Not knowing what is happening, he waits for her to come from the attached bath room in her bedroom, hearing the door open and she comes out still in her robe. But noticing she put her hair pulled up by a big clip at the back of her head. Looking like she just was ravished by someone. The song that was now screaming out of the speakers was 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis.

Walking closer to Jellal, moving her hips more and while doing so, she starts to untie the knot and reach the collar at the front and slides it off her body, leaving it on the floor revealing her outfit that she is wearing. Looking at this, his crotch is start to pulse against the zip of his trousers just looking at her, mouth gaping wide and eyes running up and down her body. Wearing a white corset that hugs her body just right, pushing her chest up more to show that she has a busted chest better, laces across her chest area and tiny veils at the outline of the corset. At the bottom is the outline of the corset that has two white ribbons at each side then a joined tight, lace skirt that also has tiny veils at the bottom.

Placing her hands behind her head, letting her hair flow down around her face and puts the clip at the closest table and puts her hands behind her head again pushing her hair up, she releases and runs her hand down her body while walking closer, to the tempo of the song playing ('Maneater') then the singer sings 'when she walks with passion' she runs her hands back up her body, swaying her hips more and arching her back slightly, raising her chest more. Once close enough to the man watching her with lust in his eyes, she places both legs at the side of his body, kneeling down on her and placing her hands on his shoulders for better balance.

Looking up at her, wondering what she will do next. Her hair coming forward from lay on her back pushed up chest just below his chin and pressing against him slightly then her stomach against his torso from arching her back, rubbing her crotch against below his stomach, causing Jellal to release a quiet moan and a smirk from Erza.

Rotating her hips more, she leans back slightly so she can grind against him better. Running her hands up to his neck she pulls him closer to her and opens her mouth slightly then, licking his lips granting access to his mouth, attacking each other with their tongues. Stereo now playing a remix version of the song 'Sugar' and grinds against him harder and faster so it suits the beat to the song blasting out of the speakers.

Coming back up from her leaning backwards, she pushes Jellal flat on the bed and she can feel her all wet and ready down there. Tugging his shirt upwards, he leans up slightly for her to get off him and he reaches to the back of the corset to unclip it, thanking her in his mind for not being a lace corset taking it off her.

Jellal, half naked being straddled by his lover and Erza fully naked, straddling her lover. Running her hand down his torso, to where his loosened belt is she unbuckles it and starts to unbutton and unzips it two, standing up and grabbing his trousers pulling them down and then taking them off. Doing the same to his boxers.

Wanting no being teased or doing the teasing, she lines up his cock to the entry to pure ecstasy, she goes down on him and they both moan out of finally being joined together again. After several moments, she starts to move up and down on him, doing hard and fast thrusts. Rocking back and forth while going up and down two, placing her hands on her chest so she can support herself to go faster, which she does.

Pants and moans fill the room, quickening up with the thrusts. "J-Jellal! Am..I think am going..To.." Starting to cum all around him, he joins in quickly. Both yelling out each other's name through pure lust, love, relief and pleasure.

Still thrusting on him, she continues after the release for a few moments then slowly starts to descend the speed then takes him out of her, collapsing on top of him.

"Mmm…" That's all Erza could say because of the happiness she was feeling and being satisfied,also she was being hugged by Jellal to his chest. With her listening to his heart beat and being hugged by her lover, she ended up lulling to deep sleep…Seeing this, he lifted her off him slightly so he could lay down more comfortably. Feeling good in the position he is in, he place her head back on her chest and putting half of her body on him, holding her protective in his hold. Going into sleep with her two…

~~In the front room~~

The music has been turned down to a volume that suits in the background. Gray and Juvia is laying together peacefully, both on their sides facing each other while hugging. Gajeel and Lucy is together two, both on their sides and Gajeel has his arm out for Lucy to use as a pillow (which she does) and their noses are touching.

Natsu and Lucy are in the center off the room, Natsu laying on his back with Lucy ontop of him, knees up at the sides and hugging him around the chest with her head there two.

All of the couples in the residence of Erza and now Jellal, partied for five hours together. Clock saying that it is now 4:21 AM, good thing that they don't have to go into the guild.

~~6 hours and 36 minutes later~~

Everyone is still in bed, holding each other. Until Erzas alarm made everyone bolt right up, causing Gajeel and Levy to bang heads, Juvia rushing to the bath room to puke up because of the hang over leaving Gray half awake, half asleep. Lucy and Natsu caught in deep gaze, looking at each other. Cana, is in the kitchen getting water from the tap.

Erza jumped out of bed, naked and slammed the alarm to the ground causing it to drop blaring out. She let out a 'Phew' then turned her head around to see if Jellal was awake and he was. He was laying there with the blanket just above his crotch, stretching out across the bed. Flushing at the sight before her, she climbed back into bed and got on top of Jellal, kissing him softly then hugging and resting her head on his chest.

"BLEARGHH! Gray-Sama! Help me! BLARGHHH!" Juvia shouts out from the toilet that she is kneeling in front of. Gray hears this and gets up, slowly walking to where she is, Gajeel enters the kitchen to get some breakfast for his self and Levy, Cana notices the new presence in the room and looks to see who it is.

"Oh, Hey Gajeel!" She smiles cheerfully at seeing him.

"…How can you deal with this hangover? Wait, why am I asking this? You must be used to them" Muttering to himself.

"Well, when I get 'drunk' I don't really taste the achcol in the drink. So it doesn't affect me." She replies to his 'meaningless' question.

"Why are you always giggidy and hyper when you do drink though?" Thinking hard about it.

"Oh! That's just me, am naturally weird." She had a cheeky smile on her face, one that made Gajeel believe what she said.

"That's not hard to believe"

After drinking her water, she puts her cup down and folds her arms then taps her chin with her index finger, thinking back about last night a smirk forming across her lips

"So, Gajeel. I didn't know that you and Levy was together!" Not expecting this, he spits out his drink and stares at her.

"W-What do you mean?" Wondering what she is talking about. And why she mentions it…

"Don't try play all innocent on me, you was staring at her body while she was dancing next to me. Don't think that escaped from my eyes, then I saw you two basically eating each other. And when I woke up this morning, I saw you and Levy just cuddling each other as if you were kids hugging teddy bears when they are terrified." She chuckled at her simile of the couple.

"One, I was not staring. I was just, admiring my atmosphere. Two, obviously one of us or both of us was getting dehydrated so, we used our saliva to prevent further bad things to happen. And three, obviously we liked to cuddle and all the others were cuddling asleep so we must of though 'Why not?" he made up on the spot, hoping it would fool the Fairy Glitter wielder.

"Well, I was not expecting that. Seems like you're embarrassed of her..." She murmured under her breath.

"What! Of course not…It's just that. Well, it's the typical old reason, I don't think she has the same feelings for me that I have for her" Hearing this, she bursts out laughing causing her face to go red and to lose her balance, falling to the floor.

"You think that is funny, eh?! I don't know what's the point of talking to you about this!" He yells at her, showing rage in his eyes from seeing her acting like a child.

"Y-You don't understand!" She wipes a tear from the corner of her eye and used the kitchen island shaped table for support to get her balance back to normal. Looking at him with serious eyes now, no silliness now forgetting what she was laughing so hard about.

"_Gajeel_, I am only going to say this once because I made a promise. But by the looks of the situation I maybe as well say it because it will be for the better, I hope."

Hearing this, he makes sure he can't hear anything else but her voice.

"She likes you, she wants to tell you but she's afraid of your reaction like you are, she doesn't want to think of the worst things that could happen to lose hope but at the same time she doesn't want to think of things that could happen to get her hopes high up to be broken down. I would explain this further but honestly I have the feeling that you wi-" Knowing right, Gajeel went to Levy to most likely be together.

"Guess love is really blind. Ding bats I say… Hope it's all worth it though" Cana says to herself to no one particular.

Doing what they did in the hour that passed, they all gathered in the room they all got drunk in. Erza pointing out its best for them to go back to the guild to see if anything has happened, just in case because it's Fairy Tail, something always happens.

So walking from Erzas house, it took a rough amount of fifteen minutes to get there. Cana took her usual spot at the bar and did what she does best, drink, Gajeel and Levy are talking together making it obvious of getting together, Natsu and Lucy just entered and they both have massive grins planted on their lips, Jellal just thinking to himself 'Their grins have basically covered up their faces! God knows why..'

"Ahh! Your finally here Erza and Mystogan!" Hearing the familiar, warming voice coming from behind her.

"Master, I did not know that you was waiting for the us, apologises for making you wait." Erza replies to him.

"No need, I need to talk to you privately if you may" Master saying before he walks off into the direction they should speak.

Erza and 'Mystogan' walking behind him, they enter into a small room with a wooden table at the centre with a chair. Indicating that it was a study, Master Makarov sits on the desk with the two standing up.

Breaking the silence, Erza decides to ask. "What is it that you wish to speak to us about, Master?"

* * *

**Songs (In order): **

Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado

Hips don't lie - Shakira

Sexy Back - Justin Timberlake

Flesh - Simon Curtis

Sugar - Flo Rida (Electro Remix)


	3. These Feelings

_**Right, this one is a treat for you. Even though it was post to be out last time and I decided to submit the chapters on; Wednesdays, Fridays and sundays. I decided to submit this one today because I promised to put it on on the same day as Chapter 2 - 'Fun,Fun,Fun' This one, is where the beginning of the adventure starts!**_

_**Have fun!**_

* * *

Approximately, a serious hour later went by. Erza and Jellal (disguised as Mystogan) opened the door and went back out to the front only to encounter Evergreen, flashing her new wedding ring on her ring finger in their faces. So close, that they had to step back a little.

"Finally! I am a true woman. What do you think, Erza?" Evergreen says, a twinkle flashing in her eye of mischievousness, full grin on action.

"Lovely…Who's the _'unfortunate'_ man then?" A slight irration showing in her voice, noticed by Jellal and not Evergreen, who was post to notice it.

"The _lucky _man is Elfman! Who else would of it been?" She throws back at Erza, showing boldly the sarcasm in the sentence.

"Well, I guess a 'Congratulations' is in order, so. Congratulations…" Saying this then not even trying the slightest effort to put on a forced smile.

"I think we need to get going, Erza" Jellal murmured through the scarf, nodding. They both walked off and went to find Natsu and Lucy. Looking at the spot they last saw them, no sight of them. Then looked over to the bar and only saw Happy, walking over to him since he is Natsus best friend, they can ask him.

"Hey Happy, where did Natsu and Lucy went off to?" Asking a simple question that should receive a simple answer.

"_Eyy'_ I don't know! Even though I should know..Aww. I _rememb'a_, I saw Lucy and Natsu smooching and exchanging saliva, and I think I overheard them talking about taking it to a less private place, hoping no one will suspect…Well, I know! And I know exactly what you're doing! Kyaa! _Fiddling with each other's pleasure spots_" murmuring the last part while swiping his fist in the air while a flood of tears is running down his blue cheeks.

The two looking at each other than Erza had an irradiated look on her face…

"That is their personal business! And you don't call it that, find a new word or a more _appropriate _phrase!" Erza quietly says to Happy, showing a hidden threat to him in her voice and a twinkle shows in her eyes, making her straight mouth stand out more. Thinking she has shaken up Happy enough, she turns around and starts to walk out of the guild with Jellal beside her.

"I really didn't need to know that…" Erza said while pinching the bridge of her nose in embarrassment and irritation for knowing their personal business.

"I can't disagree on that, but it's an natural thing" Jellal says to Erza while he is pulling down his scarf and turning to look at her, revealing a smirk on his face with a shade of pink on his cheeks. Seeing this and knowing what he means, she insanely turns a shade of a dark red that could be compared to the color of a rose.

Standing there, she hears a chuckle coming from him while he is walking off. Shaking her head she runs after him and jumps on his back causing them to fall on the floor, luckily they was in a forest near the river where they first made love to each other.

A 'Oof' came from him while he landed on his chest with Erza sitting on his back when they hit the ground. She leans down and brushes her lips against the shell of his ear then lightly kissing it.

"It's an natural thing, huh?" Erza whispers into his ear and he rolls over onto his back with her sitting on him, slowly grinding against his raising crotch. Straightening her back, she looks down at him under her eyelashes.

Flipping them over so she is laying on her stomach, he starts to undress her from behind. Once finished, he starts to undress his self and he enters from the back. Causing both of them to release a breathy moan, Jellal lays down on her body and interlocks their fingers where they are laying at the top of Erzas head.

Laying his head where her neck and shoulder meets, he starts to gently suck and lick in rhyme with each slow, gentle he thrusts he does.

Turning her head, she licks his lips and he opens his mouth, both swirling each other's tongue around another, like a graceful dance. Leaving each other's mouths to get air into their mouths, leaving a trail of mixed saliva. He then travels his hands down the side of her curvy body, then wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind, coming nearer to the wave of ecstasy that will soon meet them, he thrusts in harder and quicker.

"A-Ahh! Jellal!" Screaming out his name first, proof of entering the ecstasy first.

"Shit! Erza!" Then Jellal yells out, riding it out, he takes his crotch out of her and rolls them over so she is laying on top of him, clinging on to each other. Wrapping her arms around his torso and his wrapped around her lower back, she brushes her lips across his chest, nuzzling on the way two.

"..I think we need to get going…I don't want anyone walking by, seeing us like this.." Erza says to him. Nodding his head, they quickly get changed and he carries her, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while he is holding her by placing his hands on her butt. Instead of walking back to _their _house, he decides to use his new power that he learnt but hasn't used yet, he raises his hand and a magic circle appear above and below them, teleporting to their destination.

Once home, they decide to take a shower together, just washing each other. Once all dried and smelling nice and not of evidence that they just made love to one another, they walked into the front room, Jellal just wearing his jeans and Erza wear a robe that is loosely tide.

"What are we post to do about what Master Makarov spoke to us about?" Jellal, deciding to break the peaceful silence.

"I don't know yet, we have to inform the others first because we can't do this task alone…" She says, both of them are lying on the couch. Him under her and she is lying on top of him, she hitches her legs up higher and leans into him more.

Hearing a loud bang from the front door then a booming voice shouting "ERZA!" both of them jumping at the loudness, getting up and quickly fastening her robe tighter so he can't see any cleavage, she rushes over to the easily – recognizable voice. "NATSU!" she yelled back at him, seeing Lucy behind him with a looks of sex hair. "…One, why did you just invite yourself in, yelling?" Waiting for an answer before going onto number two. "Well, we heard that you was looking for us" suggesting to his self and Lucy. "Yes I do need to talk to you, that was what I was going to say." Walking into the room she was in just a minute ago. Seeing that Jellal has changed his position into sitting down on the couch instead of lying down, deciding to sit next to him.

"Anyway…The thing that we need to talk about to you is what Master told us." Saying this in a serious way, they focused seriously on this.

"Master has decided to send us on a mission outside of Fiore to encounter a God slayer that has caused disturbance in that area by taking girls between the age of fourteen to eighteen, girls who are likely still have their virginity. But the thing that troubles him is, when he was sent to a meeting with all the other Masters, he sensed God slayer magic near them then after the meeting, the smell became stronger. Following this smell, he encountered it but it wasn't the form he was expecting…He found a wolf instead of a human. Master also suspects that this person is working with the God slayer because he could smell sex on him. He asked me and Jellal to stop this along with the others."

Natsu and Lucy have the look that says 'Give me a moment, I am taking this all in'. A few minutes went by and Natsu decided to speak up "So, when are we going?"

Thinking this through together, they talked about their plans for two hours. Planning to go in a weeks' time to get the people who are needed inform and get ready for this long trip.

Deciding that they should get going, Erza walks them to the door and they say their goodbyes.

Walking back into the front room, she sees Jellal stretching his arms out behind the couch with his head hung back, his legs out in front of him. Walking to him closer, she jumps on him making him shoot his head up, first sight he sees when he does that is Erza right in front of him with a full grin on her face.

Crawling his hands up her shirt, expecting 'sexy time' again, she instead gets tickled at the side of her stomach. Leaning back so much, she falls onto the floor bringing him along with her by clinging onto his shirt. Hitching her legs up in front of her as a protective state from being tickled again, he instead tickles her feet and she bursts out in laughter, throwing her feet about.

"Jellal! Stop, please!" Erza says breathless from laughing too much, noticing this he slowly stops and goes on his hands and knees on top of her. Looking down at her, he then stops all his weight on his all fours and drops down on top of Erza. Getting a small "Ooph" from her. Smiling at this, she wraps her legs around his waist and arms under his arms.

"Erza…I need to tell you something.." Looking up at her from her chest.

"Sure, what is it?" She asks while stroking his hair lovingly.

"I.."

TBC

* * *

_**Sorry that this one is short! Next time, I'll make it longer!**_


	4. Knowledge

_**I am really sorry that this is very late, alot has happened with my family and it took a while to sort out. There is fictional characters in this chapter and will carry on through out the story. So, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Master has decided to send us on a mission outside of Fiore to encounter a God slayer that has caused disturbance in that area by taking girls between the age of fourteen to eighteen, girls who are likely still have their virginity. But the thing that troubles him is, when he was sent to a meeting with all the other Masters, he sensed God slayer magic near them then after the meeting, the smell became stronger. Following this smell, he encountered it but it wasn't the form he was expecting…He found a wolf instead of a human. Master also suspects that this person is working with the God slayer because he could smell sex on him. He asked me and Jellal to stop this along with the others."

"So, when are we going?"

"Erza…I need to tell you something.." Looking up at her from her chest.

"Sure, what is it?" She asks while stroking his hair lovingly.

"I.."

Knowing the words that he need to say, but won't come out of it mouth.

"What is it?" A worried expression forming on her face. Wondering what is on his mind, obviously something that is stressing him…

"I know who the wolf is that Makarov saw" Staring into her eyes, he sees curiousness, nothing else.

"Who is it?" She blurts out after a few minutes.

"I do not know, he changes his name every so often…When I met him, he went by the name 'Xaviour', he had a female partner called 'Luna'. Both of them did 'hit and run' jobs for companies, depending on how they did the kill, they were given a lot of money. Xaviour would turn into any mystical creature to amaze the people then Lunar would kill them from behind, he would turn back to his normal form to record the kill." Jellal explains their tactics to her.

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

"…When I was building the 'Tower of Heaven', the two worked for me. They were on watch basically…"

"Oh…Well, we better tell Makarov about this, he needs all the information he can get." Erza says while patting his back, giving him a sign to move.

Getting off her, he stands up and rushes to the bedroom to get his 'Mystogan' clothing on; she followed behind him and put on normal clothing instead of her usual armour. Walking out the door and to the guild to inform the Master that Jellal has more information.

Making a bee – line for the Master, he makes eye contact with them both and crooks his index finger to them. Jumping off the table then going to his study.

"What I told you does not matter anymore, the Council informed me the men have been caught and sent for execution."

Looking back and forth at each other, thinking all at once.

"Master, the man you saw as a wolf is not alone and I am not indicating to the Dragon slayer. He has a partner, if she hasn't been caught she can easily slaughter the men and get him out." Jellal tells him, remembering when Ultear and Meredy rescued him from the Magic Council, then Makarov ushers them out. Standing in the middle of the bar, they both decide to head of back home and start packing up, knowing that Natsu, Lucy and Grey will have already done that already.

_7 hours later: It is 6:26 PM. Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu and Grey are in the middle of the woods, three of them asleep and one of patrol_

As the wind brushes against the summer – grass, Jellal starts to hear footsteps becoming louder and louder.

"Mama..?" Baffled at the sight before her, she goes closer to the light that she sees through her teary eyes…

"Please Mama…I miss you, where did you go..?" Stressful thoughts come crashing down onto her, falling to the ground, crying and screaming of the agony from the thoughts that she does not understand and voices she hears all around her.

"Make it stop, Mama! MAMA!" Tears crashing down onto the floor, on her knees and elbows, she then starts pulling at her hair wanting all the pain to go away…

Hearing the screams, he turns around and starts running through the wood, only when he found out that the scream came from behind the brush…Of a little girl? Kneeling down beside her, gently placing his big hand on her shaking back.

Feeling a warm feeling on her back, her head shoots up. Revealing the bruises and scars scattered on her face, but that did not catch Jellal's attention the most, she had a tattoo that was small on her left cheek that looked like the symbol for Crime Sorcière. How is that possible?

"W-Who are you…Do you know where my Mama is?" Her eyes look deeply into hers, hoping that he does know where she is or at least know who she is.

"Who is your mother, dear one?" He asks, wanting to help the little girl and wanting to know about her tattoo.

"…My Mama's name is Ultear Milkovich"

Hearing the name of his former partner that died in the Dragon War, gave him moments he remembered with her and her letter…

"I know her, am sorry to tell you this but…Your mother went to the heavens now…" Trying to say this to her easily, but he knows that will not help.

Hearing this, she cries more silent tears…

"B-But…Mama promised me she will help me get rid of the mean person in my head…" Jellal looks at her and Jellal starts to calculate this in his head. 'She is at least seven years old, if she is that means that Ultear must have had her before Crime Sorcière... But wasn't she with Meredy? It doesn't add up at all…And who is this mean person she is talking about?"

The little girl looks at him once more and notices that he is the man that her mother us to talk about; Blue hair, red tattoo underneath his left eye and brown eyes. The man that she said that is named Jellal…?

"You're the man that Mama use to talk to me about! A-Are you called Jellal..?" The young girl asks him hesitantly, noticing the outburst she did. Putting on a small smile, he nods and positions himself in a comfortable sitting position. Seeing this, she does the same.

"I am called Jellal. Now that you know my name, I think it would be fairs do that I know you name" He says while looking at the camp, knowing that he is still on patrol.

"Erm…My name is Luna. Mama told me that she gave me that name because I remind her of the sparkling moon in the starry night…" Her slightly red eyes look up into the clear night sky with scattered stars. She smiles at the thought, a few seconds later though the smile fades away…

"The person in my head tells me to find the Obliteration key that lies within the deep pyramid of Eris…But I don't know what they mean by it…" Starting to sniffle and a few tears roll down her already puffy cheeks, but she carries on; "They say to me that each hour that I delay to find it, each hour is a punishment for me…Why is it happening to me, Jellal?" Luna's voice starts to shake and her breathing hitches each moment, indicating that she is trying to hold her cries in.

"I don't know, Lunar. But I can promise that I will find out, I am good at that." She turns her head around and looks at him in his eyes and he smiles. Standing up, he holds out his hand and leads them both back to their camp. Sensing that no one is harmed, he takes Lunar to where he should sleep on and he stays on patrol, thinking about what she has told him…

'Obliteration Key that lies within the deep pyramid of Eris, huh? That is one of the Five Sectrum god's that caused the most destruction in the dark ages,did experiments on children that had power that she did not consume, assassinated the other four gods and…The one that made Zeref become who he was and is.' Thinking about all that he knows about Eris, he does not understand why it has anything to do with Ultear's daughter.

_437 years ago, Eris is in her underground facility, sat down on the cold ground. The room is filled with children's skulls hanged on the rooms with limbs, muscles and hearts around each one. Eris was known for her sadistic movements and her known obbession with riddles that relates to death, that she repeats to herself. When she goes out to find her next patient, she is wearing black clothing all over her body and a cloth to hide her entire face. The only thing you ever see is her mouth…_

"_I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I, dear one?" She says while taking her cloth of her face, to show her victim what she looks like. In results, getting screams of agony and horror from them, spasming on the table before her and throwing up their magic that was once connected to their spirit inside their body…Gasping for air, she takes out her blade that is covered with dried blood and slams down into the victims head._

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Shooting up from the bed, with tears pooling up in her eyes , she finds herself looking into a man's eyes.

"Luna! Are you alright?" Slightly shocked from the screams she made, she stares straight on ahead with a frightened look plastered on her face. Jellal looks at her and decides to place her in his lap and try to comfort her while trying to find out what made her so scared.

Rocking back and forth, her cries and breathing calms down.

"…Want to talk about what got you so scared?" Wanting to know so he can comfort her and find out if this will add up to this whole Eris thing.

"I was laying on a wooden table with bright lights looking down at me…Then there was a woman with a black cloth around her face looking at me with this look that got me worried more each second I look at it…She says to me 'I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I, dear one?'…While she was saying this, she was unfolding the cloth that was around her face and when she took it off…Her eyes stared into my spirit and started to eat away at it…I could feel it happening, I was screaming of agony and pain…Because my magic had been taken away from my spirit, then I saw this blade with blood on it, coming down at me…" While saying this, she was looking straight ahead with a blank look on her face.

A few moments later, she starts to yawn and her eyes flutter close. Gently placing her on his bed and stays up for a bit longer.

"I know you are awake." Jellal says to the awaken person who is laying on their bed.

"I didn't want to disturb you, seemed like you was in deep thought…" They say while getting up and standing beside Jellal, looking at the young girl.

"Erza…That girl says that she is Ultear's daughter. Do you think that is possible?" Asking Erza this question that needed to be answered.

"I am not sure…She has the same dark purple hair as her but that doesn't really prove that they share the same genes…But you can sense that she is no normal child, the only possibility I can think of is that Ultear created her from a scientific point of few instead of the ordinary way." She explains her thoughts on this situation.

"You saying that Ultear could of done the same thing as what Eris did to Zeref but with her own magic?" Trying to think this through…

"It does make sense, right? That I heard from Gray, Ultear's mother; Ur, had to take her to 'Bureau of Magical Development' because she had too much magical power confined in her. Ur and the people there agreed that they would cure her but they actually abducted her and experimented on her. Her magical power went to a higher level…With the little girl, she carries the same amount of magic of Ultear and I think from her being experimented on for so long, her DNA inside of her caused her to send out waves of some sort, because of the force of magic being heightened by the electricity shots sent through her. I overheard about what you and her was talking about and that was a nightmare, it was Eris soul starting to connect magic with hers more stronger then before…"

Erza looks at Luna worriedly, remembering that the 'woman' they are looking for go by the same name. With Eris inside of her, it could be possible for her to be Xaviour's partner...

"Jellal…" She turns so she is fully facing him. Catching his attention, she begins to talk about what she thinks about this. Connecting all the dots, Xaviour the mystical transformer, his partner; Luna and this Luna with Eris…

* * *

_**I know that Ultear never had a daughter, but I decided to use Ultear as Luna's mother. At first I was thinking about Meredy, but then I thought that she seemed abit to young for mother hood and Ultear and Luna have a connection (as explained, I dont know if it makes sense but I do hope so!)  
**_

_**Next chapter will be coming soon! **_


	5. Tears of an Angel

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_"Who is your mother, dear one?"_

_"…My Mama's name is Ultear Milkovich"_

_"The person in my head tells me to find the Obliteration key that lies within the deep pyramid of Eris…But I don't know what they mean by it…They say to me that each hour that I delay to find it, each hour is a punishment for me…Why is it happening to me, Jellal?"_

_'Obliteration Key that lies within the deep pyramid of Eris,that is one of the Five Sectrum god's that caused the most destruction in the dark ages,did experiments on children that had power that she did not consume, assassinated the other four gods and…The one that made Zeref become who he was and is.' _

It was morning, everyone has woken up and noticed the little girl; Luna. When Natsu set eyes on her, he started to examining her, wondering what she is doing here. "Natsu! Stop staring at her! You'll make her uncomfortable, especially with that face of yours!" He turns around to the person that insulted him, and it is the one and only; Gray. His enemy? Friend? No one really knows what they are but they seem more fitting for the name of 'Rivals'. "Says you, watching me like the perv you are ice queen!" Natsu yells at him, insulting him back.

"You calling me gay, squinty eyes?!" Shouting back at his face, glaring into his eyes. Natsu, glaring back. He opens his mouth to respond to his sentence but failed due to Erza both hitting them both.

"This is not the time to fight! We have a mission to complete, we do not need _numb skulls_ like you two fighting!"

Tugging at his long cape, Luna asks Jellal; "Jellal, who are these people…?" Pointing to his comrades and his lover.

"They are my comrades, I am not sure if your mother told you about them but I will; the pinked hair one is called Natsu Dragneel, the raven haired one is called Gray. Natsu is a Dragon slayer, a rare – powerful magic. Gray Fullbuster is an ice-make mage.

"Who is the blond girl?" She asks him, his sight following where her finger is pointing at.

"That girl's name is Lucy Heartfillia. She is a Celestial Spirit mage. Lucy can summon spirits from the Celestial world."

"That sounds like she is an astronaut!" Luna giggles at her sentence towards her point of view of Lucy's magic. Finished giggling, she stares at the scarlet – haired woman…She is some reason intrigued by her…

Noticing that Luna is looking at Erza, he says "Her name is Erza scarlet, her magic is requip magic. She is known as one of the strongest woman in Fairytale. She is very nice once you get to know her…" Jellal smiles at the sight of seeing Erza getting ready to set off. Seeing this, Luna says; "You love her don't you?" Smiling at this because she has never actually seen love in some one's eyes. She has with her mother but that was a mother-daughter love, this is a different type of love. The type of love that she hopes for when she is older…If she is alive.

"Yes, I do love her. She saved my life, even when she doesn't realize it." He thinks about all the memories they shared, the time when he gave her a last name, the time when she was being tortured and he came to save her, the time when they shared a kiss…The good and the bad, the embaressing times and the times that he sometimes wish he could relive.

Shaking his head out of his daze, he looks around to his sides to look for Luna but finds that she is walking towards stands behind her and knows that she hasn't noticed her presences yet because she is busy getting ready. She decides to poke her leg because she doesn't have a big cape like Jellal does.

Feeling something poking her leg, she turns down and looks around side to side. "Erza?" Looking down at the source of sound and the person that was poking her, Luna. Seeing her, she smiles sweetly and kneels down so she is at her height. "Luna, right?" Nodding to her question, Erza carries on; "What brings you here then?" she asks another question, still smiling…Luna smiles back, she looks around at her environment and see's something that caught her attention…

Ignoring Erza, she walks towards it and realizes it is steps made of clouds with tiny – flapping angel wings at the side.

Walking each step, the louder the singing becomes. The singers sounded like Opera singers? But it didn't sound dramatic at all, it sounded heavenly and peaceful. Still walking each step, the higher she goes into the sky, out of space…'How is this possible?' The singing slowly erupts into screams and she sees what she saw in her nightmare. Eris.

"Sweetie…Come and embrace me, your true self…I will and can show you the true meaning of the world…" Eris says to her, holding out her arms open. Walking closer and closer, she notices a swirl in her eyes…Something that frightens her terribly, causing her to scream out.

"LUNA!" Hearing two different voices shouting her name. Luna rapidly blinks her eyes and sees Erza standing in front of her, with worried written all over her face with Jellal at the side of her.

The past two minutes was weird for Erza, with a blank Luna standing there saying things_…"Sweetie…Come and embrace me, your true self…I will and can show you the true meaning of the world…" _It didn't sound like her though, must of it been Eris taking using her? It couldn't of been Luna because she doesn't sound like a snake snarling.

She collapses to the ground because of all the energy took out of her. Once again, going back to the thing that made her scream…

"_I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I, dear one?" She hears over and over, in her voice…The voice that makes her bones move each time she says something. Each time she says it though, the more she can hear a wolf snarling, it was like a snake turning into a wolf. "W-What do you want?!" Luna yells, even though she is alone…All she sees is black. Black, black, black. Nothing but that darkening, plain and boring colour. She looks down at herself and notices that she doesn't have a flat chest anymore, she had a busted chest. Estimating it, it looks like a; Double D? WAIT, why was she thinking about the size? She should be thinking about HOW. Looking at her hips, noting that her chest isn't the only thing that has changed. It looked like she…Had her mother's figure?_

_Looking up from looking at her body, she sees a young – looking man holding out his hand. Black hair, black hair. He was wearing an open collared red and tan robes with gold trimmings and along with a large, white draped across and around his torso. Luna remembers this description from a book her mother use to read her. Ah, she remembers now…The description fits in with the name of 'Zeref'. Most strongest, evil mage known. _

_Looking him in the eye, "..What do you want from me?" She says to him instead of taking his hand. Answering her question; "I want to unite darkness and light…I have the power of Black Arts and I sense you have the power of White Arts, and the colours of the robe you are wearing represents it. Like my colours represent my power." Tilting her head in confusion, she looks down at her outfit. A very light looking aqua robe, on the left, it went across down her collarbone to the side of her breast. At the front it stops at mid – thigh and at the back, it has layers of a greyish colour and the colour of her robe. It has a violet lining on the dress at the sides, tight around her stomach and thighs. _

_Blushing a rosy red because of revealing so much skin. Zeref sees this and grins, although he isn't the type to hit on girls, he would hit on this girl because he needs to and wants to. _

_Blinking rapidly, she turns and starts running, in front of her she sees a glass steps going up like she saw the steps of clouds. They go round in circles more and more upwards, giving her a slight headache from all the confusion. _

_Finally, the steps finished. A glass floor is below her, she sees a door in the center of the room. Holding her hand out, placing her hand on the door and pushing it open. Meeting a flash of white – sparkling light, covering her eyes with her arms and entering…_

_Once her eyes adjusts to the light, she sees a woman holding a little girl that is crying. The woman is smiling and crying of joy…"Ultear Milkovich…" She hears the woman say to the baby. 'Is that..My grandmother Ul? Am I going to see what I think I am going to see?' Taking steps closer, she starts to see through her mother's eyes of her life. When she was taken to that facility, escaping to find her mum, stumbling upon her mother and her students; Grey and Lyon, going back to the facility…Destroying it, everything of her childhood and her adulthood…Her life. _

"_Still love your mother, Luna? You have seen all of her sins and what she did and tried to do to ruin peoples hope and happiness…Did you see that she wanted to kill? Wanted someone's blood all over her hands…?" _

_Seeing a little girl on the floor, crying and coughing up blood infront of her…It was her in the real world. Seeing Jellal and Erza picking her up, taking her somewhere. "ERZA! JELLAL! HELP ME!" Luna screams, running after them as fast as she can but the faster she goes the further away she goes. _

_Falling to the floor and screaming a blood – curdling scream. She feels a hand rest on her shoulder and slowly turning her head, seeing the face that she never thought she would see again…_

"_Mama..?"_

**In the real world~**

Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray are in the carriage. Looking down at the squirming girl in Jellal's lap, coughing up blood and a mixture of foam, her face turning paler each moment that passes by…A few tears roll down her eyes and she opens her eyes but they aren't her eyes…Her eyes are black and have yellow swirls in them, looking straight ahead at the ceiling.

"What the fuck has happened to her eyes?!" Gray yells over the groaning with pain Natsu. When he found out that Ultear had a daughter, he automatically became protective because of the relationship with her and what she did for him and the other people…The sacrifice. 'I promise Ultear, I will carry out your wishes for this girl.' A raging scream takes him out of his thoughts, looking at the source who is making this seething sound , Luna. Once she stops, everyone stares at each other in question, then back at Luna who is sobbing and gasping for air.

"Oh boy, my ears are going to cough up hairballs now!" Happy sobs out, covering his ears. Then he flies over to Luna and stares at her.

"Happy, what is it?!" Jellal yells at him.

"S-she said something in that scream. I can't pick it up though, it began with a 'Z', that's all I can really pick up." Happy explains to Jellal.

"Do you guys know we are going?! Because I don't think that any doctors or nurses will be able to help us!" Everyone looks at Lucy and doesn't reply.

"We can go back to the guild, Wendy should be there and she can heal her!" Erza yells from the front of the carriage, who is taking control of it. Whipping the horses to go faster (and indeed they do) Natsu starts throwing up even more.

**In Luna's head.**

"_Mama..?" Seeing her face with a smile beautifying it even more, she starts to see a circle of Ultear's all around the two. _

"_Mama! What's happening to me?! PLEASE, HELP ME!" She sobs out at the top of her lungs._

"_Luna, my stars in the night sky…Let go and unite with Eris and Zeref…" A massive grin plays across her face. A needle pops out of the air and starts swirling around in the air with thread through the eye of the needle. _

_Hearing a chant of high pitched voices saying; "Let go and unite", the needle swirls around her mother and starts to stich her mouth together, making it a freaky smile. _

_Getting up from the floor, she starts to hold her head in frustration of not knowing what to do, everything around starts to turn around in circles all around her and she screams out "ULTEAR!"…_

_Then, it stops spinning…Luna looks up and sees a single mirror in front of her and she sees her mother in the mirror looking back. Eyes red, cheeks puffed and a red nose two. She was crying…"Mama!" Luna yells out at the mirror, placing both of her hands on the mirror, Ultear doing the same._

"_Mama, what's happening? I don't get it. One moment am doing something and the next am crying and screaming. W-What does Zeref want with me?! I-I don't understand! Please…Mama help me!" Hiccupping and sobbing out her fears and questions to her mother. Then the stiched up – Ultear comes behind her…_

"_Mama can't help you dearest. But I can…I can help with all your fears and drive them away…"_

"_NO!" Grabbing a knife that appeared in her hands and thrusting it into the 'puppet's' stomach then pulling it upwards, towards the heart where it bled black blood._

"_FOOLISH LITTLE BITCH! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR MOTHERS PRECIOUS HEART AND BONES, SHOWING THEM TO YOU TO ENTER YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" _

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yeah, I hate them two but, it's needed. Yes, Zeref doesn't seem like Zeref! OOC (Out of character if you didn't know) But, I really wanted to use him and I did put it apart of Eris's history and stuff. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because as you know, I am going through something that is effecting me and the rest of my family, so my updates will be unexpected. I hope you understand because once I am feeling a bit better, the more focused I am writing chapters and putting my ideas in them. **

**Till next time!**


	6. Luna Milkovich

**I was listening to a song while writing this, it inspired me abit so I thought I should tell you guys what it is! The song is; Trance - Return. And I some how got the new song by Zendaya, Replay. I only like the chorus! Just thought I put that in it...'Play you everywhere I go, everywhere I go...Yeahh' It's really catchy! Anyway, with the story. KA-BOOM**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

"_What the fuck has happened to her eyes?!" Gray yells over the groaning with pain Natsu. 'I promise Ultear, I will carry out your wishes for this girl.'_

"_S-she said something in that scream. I can't pick it up though, it began with a 'Z', that's all I can really pick up." Happy explains to Jellal._

"_Mama! What's happening to me?! PLEASE, HELP ME!" She sobs out at the top of her lungs_

"_NO!" Grabbing a knife that appeared in her hands and thrusting it into the 'puppet's' stomach then pulling it upwards, towards the heart where it bled black blood._

"_FOOLISH LITTLE BITCH! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR MOTHERS PRECIOUS HEART AND BONES, SHOWING THEM TO YOU TO ENTER YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" _

**In Luna's head.**

Luna, fully confident in herself that she will be able to get through this and brave enough to get out of it. Her eyesight begins to blur and she sees a younger version of herself, in the back garden with Ultear watching her…'Is this a flashback?' She thought. "Mama! Look! Theres so many butterflies!" Giggling out the words, she watches the butterflies in the sky. "So pretty aren't they, dear?" Ultear replies back to her, smiling and laughing softly along with her.

"Mama? What's your favourite plant?" The younger Luna looks at the all the plants and flowers, so many butterflies gracefully dancing around them…

"My favourite plant? Well…I guess it is the plant called 'Buddleja' and the reason for that is because it attracts butterflies more easily." Ultear tells her favourite plant and explains why.

"Do we have it here?" Turning around to see her mother examining all the flowers and plants…

"Sadly, we don't. I have been trying for years to try plant one but…They seem to never come" A frown appearing on her face.

Ultear reaches her hand out to the younger Luna and says; "C'mon sweetie, dinner will almost be done by now."

Luna happily takes her hand and she skips beside her inside…

**END OF FLASHBACK **

I remembered that…That was the day before my mum disappeared… Then it happens again, another flashback comes.

**BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK**

Luna walks outside and watches all the butterflies scattering about the flowers, but she notices the flower that has the most butterflies…Walking up to it, it has a thick layer of little purple flowers forming a cotton candy shape.

"Mama! Look, there are so many butterflies!" Luna yells out, astonished at the view before her. Not hearing her mother coming out or replying back, she skips over to the steps, walking up them and skipping inside. No sign of her… "Mama?" Yelling out, hoping that she is here. Getting chills down her spine, she goes upstairs and walks into Ultears bedroom.

Walking in, the room is scattered with clothes all over the room and the bed covers has been thrown off the bed.

"M-Mama…?" Standing there, sparkling tears blurs her sight. Luna starts to think about every scenario that could off happen. 'Did she leave? Was she kidnapped? Did someone try to steal from us and she fought them? Did someone contact her and she had to go…?' No good scenarios that she could think off, she cries out; "MAMA!" she falls to the floor and cries…

The next day, the flower blooms more in the garden. Brightening it up more, still no sign of Ultear though.

The same thing happens every day of the week and then…The garden is full of different colours of this flower that she didn't know off. 'Was this the flower that Mama loved so much?' Luna sits on her knees, her dress flowering out beneath her and looks at all the flowers all around her. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying so much and nose red two from sniffling….Luna accepted the fact that she wasn't coming back…Getting up, she picks each flower that is a different colour, picks up her rucksack, goes into the house making sure that she has got all the food and clothes she needs …Locking the door behind her, 'If you're not coming to me, I'll come to you.'

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I never found her though…But I found Jellal and Erza…The people in the group who helped me…

**In the real world~**

"Why has she suddenly gotten big boobs?!" Natsu yells out, Luna's body growing more mature by the second.

Lucy appears up behind him and hits him, yelling; "Stop focusing on her boobs and focus on what to do to get her back!"

The changing of Luna's body stops, Gray walks over to the dead – looking body on the table…

"She looks like Ultear…" Gray mutters to hiself.

"GRAY – SAMA, Juvia – san wants to know what happened!" Gray, looks behind him and gets an annoyed look on his face. He knows that he had spent the night with her but he is starting to think it is an accident now because how attached she is to him.

He turns around fully and explains what has happened and the situation. "W-Why…" A female croaky voice mutters out and everyone pays their attention to the awakening Luna.

"Luna! Stay with me!" She hears a male voice yelling out to her while strong hands on her shoulders, slightly shaking her. Fluttering her eyes open, she sees Gray's face above her, looking all around her she sees the others; Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu…And a young girl with long dark blue hair looking at her with worried eyes. A girl that looks around her age…

Luna starts to remember everything that happened in her head; Zeref, Eris, her mother and the chanting, the flashbacks…Her body maturing…

Her eyes open wide, and gets up on her elbows, looking down at her body, same body figure and the same clothing she saw in her head. "W-Why do I have my mother's body?!" Slightly worried, shocked and some reason glad.

"Girls mature and they get big tits and big asses!" Natsu yells out, with a full mouth with a stuffed Happy next to him. Luna ignores him and looks at everyone else, hoping for a less rude answer.

"It looks like…Like you were maturing in your head..? What happened anyway?" Erza trying to answer the unexplainable question the best she can, but once she finds out what happens she might be able to answer it better.

Luna starts explain what happened, the things she saw and heard. Even about Zeref and being threatened by Eris, the flashbacks two. They all listened.

"I don't think it was in your head, well. I don't think you imagined it. It seems like a message or a warning of some sorts?" Jellal says after she finished explaining.

"So…What about my body? I still don't understand that." Luna says, a hint of confusion in it.

"It seems like that Zeref has aged you to the right age for…Whatever he has planned." Jellal says to her.

"You think that Zeref is going to take her virginity away?!" Gray yells, frustrated.

An awkward silence falls on to them, knowing it means that. Luna was getting upset now because she knew what that meant, her mother told her about sex and about how you should lose your virginity to the person you feel like you can spend the rest of your days with. Someone who is worth that pain…

Tears form in her eyes, slowly travelling down her cheeks, splashing on to her chest…

"I-I don't want to lose my virginity though…I am still the age I am! My body has only matured!" Luna yells out, getting sick of all of this. Why couldn't her mother of just stuck with her and never left? She starts to feel warmth from someone, someone who is holding her…Making her feel loved.

"I promise that no one will hurt you, or do anything like that…" She hears Gray whisper into her ear, only for her to hear.

They hear a door open and shut; everyone turns their head round to see who it is. Master Makarov.

"How is she then?" Makarov asks while approaching closer to Luna.

"…She told us what happened and it looks like something happened to her on the outside while the inside…" Jellal says to him.

Makarov has a frown on his face in confusion, Lucy and Wendy move to the side so Makarov can see more clearly to what happened to her.

He looks and sees Gray holding a young woman in his arms, one that looks familiar…

"I didn't catch your name, may I ask what it is?" Makarov softly asks, knowing that she is in stress.

"Luna, Luna Milkovich." Luna stutters out. He looks at her with disbelief written all over his face. 'Milkovich? As in Ul Milkovich and Ultear? How is that possible though, I thought they both had sacrificed their selves! Wait, did she say Luna?'

"Luna, did you say?" He says, wanting to make sure.

She nods and he turns to Jellal and Erza, pointing his finger at them and crooking it, indicating to them to follow him. Knowing what he means, they both follow him into his room.

"Jellal, didn't you say that 'Xaviour' had a partner called Luna?" Makarov asks, leaning back on his desk slightly with crossed arms over his chest.

"You don't think that this Luna is the one that I told you about?" He asks, baffled by this.

"Anything is possible, Jellal. After finding out that this goddesses who made Zeref; 'Eris' is inside of her head and what just happened, I think it could be the Luna that you and the others were post to find." Explaining what he had thought.

'All the pieces are coming together slowly. Eris was the one that wanted every single power that she didn't have, she found the mystical creature one inside a Dragon slayer, so Xaviour could of escaped and lived through all these decades. When Luna was born, Eris must of taken her body when she was in a weak state and found Xaviour to do what they did…Could the reason why Eris chosen Luna because she with holds powerful magic, appreantly the same amount of Zeref?' He starts to think about it and then comes to the final question that he blurts out…"But what is Eris planning to do?" Erza and Makarov look at him, thinking the same thing.

Jellal and Erza come back out and go to Luna.

"Luna, do you wish to come home with us?" Jellal approaches her and asks.

"What about that woman killer we was post to find?!" Natsu says.

Jellal and Erza look at each other, Erza whispers to Luna 'C'mon', holding her hand out. They both stroll outside of the guild, waiting for Jellal.

Everyone waits for an answer.

"Luna Milkovich is the Luna that we are post to find." He says.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this one is kind of short but I felt like I had to post another chapter! So, it's better then nothing huh?! And yes, I know this story is starting to base around Luna now, buut...In the next chapter I will try to fit in a sex scene(s), only if you wish so. If you do, please review!  
**

**The flower thing, I loved so much because its questionable and its actually happened to me. My mother died just a few weeks ago and the day after she passed away...Her favourite flower appeared which is the; 'Buddleja', she didn't know that it was called that though. So my dad and her called it the Butterfly flower. Me and my sister found what it was and yeah. **

**I hope you like how the story is going so far even though it hasn't got enough Jellal and Erza moments, but am gonna be more focused on that then Luna now. Even though Luna is the storyline! But still, the whole JellalxErza brought you guys here! **

**So see you next time!**


	7. Nova Epoko (PART 1)

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

'_All the pieces are coming together slowly. Eris was the one that wanted every single power that she didn't have, she found the mystical creature one inside a Dragon slayer, so Xaviour could of escaped and lived through all these decades. When Luna was born, Eris must of taken her body when she was in a weak state and found Xaviour to do what they did…Could the reason why Eris chosen Luna because she with holds powerful magic, appreantly the same amount of Zeref?' He starts to think about it and then comes to the final question that he blurts out…"But what is Eris planning to do?" Erza and Makarov look at him, thinking the same thing. _

"_Luna Milkovich is the Luna that we are post to find." He says._

"Come again?" Lucy said out, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Luna can't be the assassin woman! She was a little girl when you found her, was she not?!" Gray shouted out, in confusion and rage. Is it true? Or is it something that they got wrong?

"Think about it, Gray. She's turned into a woman, can't be the first time. But all the other times, she was controlled by this Eris inside of her head."Jellal explains to him. They all think it through and don't say anything.

"Jellal! Hurry up!" Erza yells out to him, breaking the silence. He turns around and starts to head off with Erza and Luna, after saying his goodbyes and quickly saying when and where to meet up.

**ARE,SWEDEN**

"She won't find out about this. Only Ultear has the power to track this down, but she is _sadly_ dead." A voice says. There are two people sat on a snowy mountain, their faces and bodies hidden by a white cape, blending into the white background.

"You have matured the girl, she will eventually master her powers and you know that she has a higher amount of power and consternation then her mother. Because of her body going up, her mind will have to catch up, which won't be long enough and then she will figure it out. Remember, sister, she is a creation of Ultear. You have to remember about the power that runs through her veins."

"Do not underestimate me, the only thing that this girl has in common as her _mother_ is her power. Nothing else…From the day she was made to now, I have been watching her every move. With her mother, travelling and now. She is nothing like the woman who saved me…" The woman whispers out the last part, sadness in it.

**ERZA,JELLAL AND LUCY**

"We have a spare room, if you go in through the corridor, turn to your right go straight down. Then, you should see a door there, that's the bedroom." Erza explained to Lucy.

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" She walks to where the bedroom should be.

They watch her go down and when they are sure she has found it, they turn to each other. Erza sighs and sits down on the couch, putting her head in her hands. Jellal goes to the book shelve to find something connected to this.

"Erza, look at his" Jellal says to her, walking over with an opened book in his hands. Erza looks up from her hands and stands up, walking towards him.

"I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?... It's one of Eris sayings" He says to her.

"…What book is it?" He closes the book and the cover of the book as a symbol, a heart with chains around it, being squished and then all different type of natural disasters inside of the heart. Then in the background, a bunch of clouds in the sky with a source of energy glowing.

"Any idea what this is?" He asks Erza, knowing that she is finished examining it.

"No, I can't read the front of it because it's in the hypociflics language…But the symbols I do know, they represent the group of gods. Gods of destruction."

**Knock Knock**

They both turn towards the door, Erza gives Jellal back the book and goes to answer the door. She opens the door and is greeted by coral pink, wavy hair with green eyes that has a black cap that is buttoned at the front, falling to the floor with the hoodie hung at the back.

"Meredy? What are you doing here?" Erza asks, curiosity written all over her face.

"I heard that Jellal is here, is he?" Meredy ignores her question, panicking slightly.

"Yes he is." Erza replies, stepping inside to let her in.

Erza leads her to the room where he is in. Walking in, they see his back and his head looking down at something, his hands holding something. Most likely the book.

"Jellal!" Meredy shouts out, tears of happiness and relief rolling down her cheeks. Turning around, he stands there, mouth – gaped.

"Meredy? I thought you had to go to Rome for something?"

"Four Kins requested to see me"

"What's the 'Four Kins'?" Erza pipes up.

Jellal and Erza look at eachother, then back at Meredy. Both wanting to know the answer to that question.

"The Four Kins is made of superior guardians, they watch every move of 'powerful' mages. They watch over them to make sure they don't go over to the dark side. One of the reasons why they are known to be guardians." Explaining a bit of it to them.

"I recongize that name from somewhere…" Jellal mutters and begins to search through the book that was still in his hands. Flipping through pages, he stops on a page and starts to scan through it.

"Here." He shows them the page where it was written 'Four Kins'.

**In the Book.**

Four Kins are made of superior mages, known as guardians. Each one has mastered each type of magic; Caster Magic, Holder Magic, Ancient and Lost Magic. But there is one person that wields the feared magic called 'The One Magic' however, never been seen. No one knows when they were created, they came out the same time that the Magic Mages did.

The one that wielded 'Caster Magic' is called; Saurian. She is one of the younger kins and is the one that was chosen to cooperate with 'The One Magic'.

The Kin to master 'Holder Magic' is called: Neuptrian. The one with the most children at the time being, creating the first generation of mages.

Wielder of 'Ancient Magic' was called: Corbaillian. Hardly seen, when she is though it means a battle begins with someone. She is the elder of the kins.

The last one, 'Lost Magic' was mastered by the (now – known) raging, Eris. The one that has delusional thoughts and the violence of the 'Four Kins'.

When there was an attack on the 'Four Kins' from the Dragons, they agreed to start a war. Eris, though wanted to go experiment on them to find their Magic. The other three disagreed to this idea, not wanting to risk the lives of the village. Outraged, she decides to go one on one with a Dragon. Coming back successful. Disgraced at this, they decide to get rid of her, but before they could. She was nowhere to be found.

Knowing that she is still alive because the 'The One Magic' would of told Saurian, they decide to make a new type of magic, to go up against the, now called, Dark Magic.

Light. They make a will-full spirit that can handle the amount of magic they have took from 'The One Magic' to create this but, the negative part to this plan is that they have to wait until there is a body that can contain this amount of magic. Letting the Magic find its body…

**Jellal, Erza and Meredy.**

"Eris knew of this." Erza says.

"The Magic chose Lucy as its container. That's why she must be hearing Eris in her head, she's trying to distract the Magic from its original plan…But it doesn't say why they made it." Jellal says shortly after Erza.

"That's why the Guardians requested me. They want Lucy, they know of the Magic." Meredy says.

Jellal and Erza nods their head and Erza walks up to the room Lucy was in. Knocking on the door as a polite host would do, she waited for an response.

"Lucy? We need to take you somewhere." Erza says through the door.

No Reply.

"Lucy? Sweetie…?" Her voice showing that she is beginning to worry.

She holds onto the door knop and slowly turns it, the door creaking as she opens it. Peeping her head in, she looks around and sees Lucy in under the sheets in bed…And, is there someone behind her?

Walking up to the bed slowly, not trying to make a sound, she looks and sees who it is…

Out raged, she grabs the man's ear and covers his mouth with her hand to stop him yelping in pain. She drags him out the room and drags him to the room where Jellal and Meredy are waiting. Uncovering his mouth.

"Ow, ow, ow . Erza!" The man groans in pain.

Turning around, they see Erza pulling someone towards them. But who?

Letting go she turns around, anger plastered all over her face.

"Gray! The hell you doing here?!"


	8. URGENT MESSAGE PLEASE READ

**Hey! Am sorry that I haven't been posting reguarly but alot has happened. I don't know if any of you have read my notes but if you have, you would of known what has happened. If you don't then read on; In the summer holidays, about eight weeks ago now, my mother died. I haven't said why and here it is; For 13 years, she has had cancer and the cancer won the battle. She was a fighter and she is and always will be my idol. Am not going to ramble on about my feelings because, its a mother and daughter relationship, that love is unexplainable. Anyway, ever since then, I have gotten anxiety and regluar panic attacks, I haven't cried for my mother yet and I just told my dad yesterday. That was has happened, what is going to happen though is; The nurse came over and told my dad that him, me and my sister should sign up for grief councelling, I agreed but am not looking forward to it because am not a talkative person when it comes to my feelings. My counceller knows that, if you don't know what grief councelling is, it is when a group of people around the same age as yourself and is in the same situation come together and talk about their feelings one at a time. Like I said, am not looking forward to it but I know I have too. So yeah, I have been having regluar panic attacks, I've searched it up and it says if you do have regluar panic attacks, it is known as 'Panic disorder' instead. Basically, I have anxiety and panic disorder. **

**I just thought I inform you guys because, I dont want to leave it weeks and weeks with everyone thinking; "Oh my godd, how long is it untill the next chapterr?", "Hurry up!", "Where are you?!" And all that. I hope you realize that I have alot going on, this whole change of events, my health, school, a boy who is really annoying and yeah. Typical girl stuff and that. Haha. I know am going to get through it and I would really appreiciate it if you be patience and you know, just..Be patience I guess? Am going to be honest, I really don't know when the next chapter will come out. Am getting my ideas from my grief and basically what I just get pop up into my head.**

**So yeah, a whole bunch of shit has been going on and I know this sounds commanding but; WAIITTT. Haha, sorry! ^^'**


End file.
